This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project will develop a DNA-based speciation and quantification methodology for biological samples. The NIH project will determine if the Chinese super-SPF animals are all from China and if there are any introgression from longtail macaques in the group's gene pool.